Angel Wars: Character Ficlets
by westwardcircle
Summary: When an Angel commits a sin, they are forced to become a Fallen. This is the war between the Fallen and he Pure. 3 ficlets per character, with whatever pairing I felt like writing.
1. Alfred F Jones

**Alfred**

"You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

-Harvey Dent, _Batman: The Dark Night_

**01. RussAme "Fall"**

Alfred used to be good. He used to be an angel, a _hero. _But, all that changed.

No one could really pinpoint when the shift started, but Alfred supposed it could be when he met Ivan.

Ivan Braginski was a beautiful man – at least, on the outside. Alfred later foud he was wicked and corrupt, but it was too late for him. He had already fallen in love with Ivan, and in doing so, broke the rules all angels had to obey.

Ivan was a **fallen** angel.

**02. CanAme "Love"**

Alfred missed Matthew the most. They lived together, died together, and spent the afterlife (rather, the part of the afterlife Alfred spent in Heaven) together. They were brothers – adopted brothers, rather – and sometimes more. They were best friends and, occasionally, lovers.

That was something else that caused Alfred to fall – his impure love for his (adopted) brother.

Still, he missed Matt. He may partially blame Matt, but he still missed him.

He still loved him.

**03. USUK "Debt"**

Of all the Fallen Angels Alfred met in his time as one, Arthur was the most intriguing.

He spoke in a snobby British accent and his speech was littered with curse words, despite his claims of being a gentleman. He was also the only one to attempt to fix his ragged clothes and manage to make himself appear presentable.

But what was really interesting about Arthur was that he was _nice_. When Alfred first fell, he took him in and showed him he ropes, while the others were content to let him struggle on his own.

For that, Alfred was forever in his debt.


	2. Arthur Kirkland

**Arthur**

**01. FrUK "Change"**

Francis was the first person Arthur met after he died.

He was beautiful, with long, golden hair and pure, dark blue eyes. He greeted Arthur with a smile and a pat on the back.

"Don't worry," he told Arthur, who could swear this man's French accent was the thickest he had ever heard, "You weel get used to eet. Things weel get better."

Arthur hadn't believed him, and didn't for the longest time. Things _were _getting better, he just wasn't noticing it. He didn't notice anything changing until one day it hit him, much like a ton of bricks.

He had fallen in love.

**02. USUK "Forget"**

Arthu found hope in Alfred. They were both Fallen, but they both still managed to maintain a certain amount of purity. When he was with Alfred, he didn't feel so alone. He didn't feel unclean He didn't feel like a sinner.

Sometimes when he was with Alfred, he forgot he was Fallen.

**03. FrUK "Forgive"**

Arthur never fell out of love with Francis. Despite all the fighting, arguments, betrayal, and almost-hate, he never stopped loving him.

However, he could never forgive him.

Francis was the reason Arthur fell In Francis' mind, the reasons were completely justified. In Arthur's mind, the reasons were complete and utter _lies_.

Arthur never forgave Francis for making him fall.

Francis never forgave Arthur for the reasons behind making him fall.

And most of all, they will never forgive themselves for driving their relationship to this.


	3. Gilbert Beillshimdt

**Gilbert**

**01. pRussia "Past"**

Gilbert wasn't the first to fall, but he _was _one of the few originals left. The other original was Ivan.

Gilbert hated the new fallen angels. He missed the rest of the originals, and the time of the originals, when you had to do something _really _bad to fall. Now you couldn't do anything without being eternally damned. Hell, that new kid was practically _pure_!

He found what he missed in Ivan.

Since Ivan was also an original, he knew what Gilbert meant. Ivan agreed. Ivan understood. Ivan was the only one.

**02. Germancest "Comfort"**

It didn't surprise Gilbert that his brother fell. It surprised him that it took so _long _for Ludwig to fall. He may play a saint, but Gilbert knew his little brother was not who he appeared to be.

He came with stories of _Heaven_, and _Purity_, and _Love_, and of Feliciano, the beautiful Italian angel.

Feliciano, the _perfect, _beautiful Italian angel. It made Gilbert want to barf. How could his brother choose someone like that for his lover? And how could Ludwig actually _miss _him?

Ludwig may deny it, but Gilbert knew it was true. Ludwig _missed _his little Italian.

He hated seeing his little brother like that. Absolutely _hated _it.

That's what brought him back to his brother.

"Why don't you let your big brother help you out?"

**03. PrUK "Envy"**

Gilbert was captivated by Arthur.

Arthur may have been Fallen, but he still managed to maintain his purity, despite his reason for falling being the worst Gilbert had ever heard. No one had been able to do that in all of Gilbert's time being Fallen. Fallen Angels were bathed in darkness. Fallen Angels who committed a sin as bad as Arthur's were completely submerged in darkness.

Arthur was light.

He supposed that was why Arthur hung around the new kid. Alfred may not be pure, but he could be salvaged. Arthur was trying to save him

To be honest, Gilbert was jealous.


End file.
